


Demigods

by LadyoftheValley



Series: Drabbles Inspired By... [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Demigods, Percy Jackson AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8062345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheValley/pseuds/LadyoftheValley
Summary: Akaashi was always alone at camp, until Bokuto arrived.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based upon Rick Riordan's Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.
> 
> As always, prompts are welcomed and encouraged.

Akaashi wasn’t the only Hecate child in the camp, but no one contested that he was the best at controlling his already powerful magic. He emitted an aura of power that rivalled the children of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. But no one had ever witnessed him use that power for more than trivial tasks for the other campers. While Akaashi was cold to others, no one called him heartless.

During training or capture the flag, he never used his magic, but he was deadly with a knife. What he lacked in strength, he made up for with speed. His analytical ability astonished the children of Athena, just as his stamina matched the children of Ares.

He was popular among the campers for his ability, but despite that, he often kept to himself.

One day, a new boy arrived in the camp, and everyone gathered around to greet him. He had obnoxiously styled hair and mesmerizing eyes.

“Hey, hey, hey!” He shouted, his smile contagious to the crowd, “I’m Bokuto!”

Other campers introduced themselves, but Akaashi held back. After the introductions died down, and they were discussing where Bokuto would stay, he was claimed then as a child of Zeus. It made the others wary, because when a child of one of the three appeared, it meant nothing but trouble, so they immediately began to shun him, pushing him away. Those who were just friendly suddenly turned cold.

Akaashi watched as Bokuto’s expression did a complete one-eighty, going from boisterously happy to heart-wrenchingly sad. The sky darkened, and even though the barrier around the camp – a barrier that Akaashi himself put up – was supposed to protect them from any extreme weather, rain began to fall in sheets and streaked down their faces. They carved false tear tracks down Bokuto’s stricken face.

Akaashi saw it before the others did, the way the clouds pulled back and the air crackled with energy. It was like Zeus himself was condemning them all for making his son feel this way. A single bolt of lightning fell, and would have struck the camp if Akaashi hadn’t thrown up another barrier to absorb the impact of the bolt.

His body seized, but he didn’t let up on the barrier. He had to make sure everyone would be okay. But the jolt shocked his system, and his mind went blank. He didn’t know what he was doing or why anymore. All he felt was pain.

Two strong arms then wrapped around his frame, and he felt the excess electricity being pulled from his system. It wasn’t pleasant, but it offered relief from the pain, and Akaashi was grateful.

He held the barrier while the arms held him, and when he finally felt the bolt ease up and disappear, he dropped the barrier and fell back into the strong body supporting him. Akaashi’s eyes opened to see worried gold looking back into his. Bokuto’s.

“I’m sorry! Oh, I am so sorry. I did this. I did this, and you hate me. I just got here and now everyone is going to hate me. I’m sorry I did this.”

Akaashi sat up as Bokuto kept apologizing, near tears, before Akaashi turned and put his hand on Bokuto’s shoulder, using his magic to summon a single yellow rose and offer it to Bokuto, who takes it with a hesitant hand.

“Welcome to camp, Bokuto. I’m Akaashi, son of Hecate. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

The smile Akaashi receives in return steals his breath away with its intensity.


End file.
